Free Now
by KatFay
Summary: Naraku's now dead, and his 'children' Kanna and Kagura are free. What next for them? Kanna's POV
1. I am now Free

I almost wondered why he even had a castle. He was never there, always out attacking the half-demon. I was cast aside. I now had a weakness; I now wasn't as strong as I used to be. I don't understand. I hadn't felt a change. No, there hadn't been a change; there was more of me discovered.  
  
I wandered his castle. Kagura was out spying on Kikyo. Kikyo, there was another bit of intrigue. He harbored some sort of curiosity about her. I heard him once wonder aloud how she is alive. Had he killed her? You would think that he would spend less time pondering how she came back to the land of the living. Especially when there are people like me about. No not Kagura and what used to be that annoying purple thing, me as a being. I am the void. I am nothing, am I not as dead as she?  
  
In the distance I remember a past life, a time when I really was a child, not a demon who clung to the only form safe. I wonder how he made me. Was I ever really a child, was I ever real, was my mind always blank? Now I'm not, despite what I might have been.  
  
PAIN! I kneeled down, what was going on? My mind was shrouded in pain unlike anything I had ever felt.  
  
"Kanna, are you here?" I stiffened, it was Kagura. I turned to her. She looked, worried? Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. It wasn't just me.  
  
"Did you feel it, Kagura?" I asked softly. Kagura watched me, probably wondering whether she could trust me. I was her own sister!  
  
"Kanna, we are free." She said. Free, what did she mean? Was this the cause of these strange emotions? I was nothing; I did not feel this way. I was never scared, but now I am. I never wanted to curl up and cry, but now I do.  
  
"What do you mean Kagura?"  
  
"Naraku is dead Kanna. He no longer controls us. We are free to do as wish." She answered. I looked at her confused.  
  
"What has changed Kagura? We are still the enemies of many; I am still the void and you the wind."  
  
"We are no longer his." Kagura grinned and turned to leave. I was alone now. They wouldn't come back. Kagura had been at the battle, I would have been too if Naraku hadn't claimed me useless and wished me to guard his home. Kagura wouldn't return here, not when what she longed for had finally been achieved.  
  
I was alone.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm not quite sure if that was any good, but hey if it's anything please review and tell. Thanks. Oh, I don't know if it will be a one-shot, it might go more into what Kanna does now that she's free and can feel emotions. 


	2. To Leave Naraku's Castle

* * * Last time * * *  
  
"We are no longer his." Kagura grinned and turned to leave. I was alone now. They wouldn't come back. Kagura had been at the battle, I would have been too if Naraku hadn't claimed me useless and wished me to guard his home. Kagura wouldn't return here, not when what she longed for had finally been achieved.  
  
I was alone.  
  
* * * This Time * * *  
  
I wandered the castle, really exploring. I grew to understand my feelings, connecting how I felt to words that I'd never used. At first I was alright. Exploring kept me happy, and I didn't think much about my sister, but then it stopped. I found myself treading halls I'd walked before. The dust was collecting, bringing more reality to my sense of being alone.  
  
For the first time I put my mirror down. I wandered around a forgotten corridor without it, only to race back hours later seeking it. For the first time I held my mirror under my arm, rather then having it ready to attack. For the first time I missed Kagura's complaints and Naraku's plotting. I remembered what Kagura had said. There was nothing to keep me here. I could leave anytime I wished. I guess I just didn't want to.  
  
Then it came. It was loneliness, crawling up the walls. At first it was nothing, a tap here and there. Then it sat on my shoulders, never really leaving, until finally it was all I could think about. I found paper and ink. I covered my bedroom walls with bright colors, only to fall on the floor sobbing. Before I could have told myself that these attempts were useless. Now, I couldn't care less. I had to do it. There was nothing else for me to do.  
  
Finally, I knew what I had to do. I had to leave this forsaken place. No one would ever return here, and maybe I could find some place where I'd be accepted. This brightened my thoughts. I would find Kagura; she had to know where we could go. I'd make of myself a new life. Though as with any quest there was always a qualm about leaving. This castle was the only place I knew.  
  
~ * ~ *  
  
I finally tore myself away. I left the gate and pushed it closed. Wind brushed my hair across my face and the castle was gone. Now that there was nothing of Naraku to sustain it, there was no power for the illusion to draw from. I brushed my hair back out irritation when a thought occurred to me.  
  
Someone could remember me from when Naraku commanded me.  
  
It wouldn't be very hard to see the connection. Despite the fact that I had let loose my souls and told myself I wouldn't use the mirror, I still had it. I tried to break it, but couldn't bring myself to, not yet. My all white appearance would be a dead give away. In the castle there had been nothing I could wear. I'd have to go to a village and get clothes.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A/N: Alright in the next chapter, Kanna's actually going to find a village. Oh, it occurred to me that they would die after Naraku, or that Kagura wouldn't survive the battle if Naraku didn't, but oh well, they thought they killed her. Thanks to the following reviwers so nice!  
  
Twin Kats: Thank you!  
  
Reality: Well, I was kinda hoping it would be interesting.  
  
THANK YOU, you really made my day! 


	3. Battle At the Village

It wouldn't be very hard to see the connection. Despite the fact that I had let loose my souls and told myself I wouldn't use the mirror, I still had it. I tried to break it, but couldn't bring myself to, not yet. My all white appearance would be a dead give away. In the castle there had been nothing I could wear. I'd have to go to a village and get clothes.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
I already knew where the village was. Why else would I be standing outside its gates, pondering the wisdom of my choice. I remembered the ;last time I had been here. Would they remember me? Would they run from me like they had before? Should I even dare to enter the village? I knew Kagura wouldn't be there, just like I knew that I should find her.  
  
"HELP!!!" a shriek came from inside. My eyes widened.  
  
"Nothing can save you now." A voice answered. There was silence followed by a chorus of screams. I knew I had to do something, they were being attacked.  
  
I rushed inside and surveyed the damage. A sudden cold feeling came over me, a feeling of detachment, the only thing that mattered was saving the village. I knew this feeling from when I was still Naraku's slave.  
  
The village was in total chaos. Buildings were on fire, children were screaming, and in the middle of the village I saw what I wanted. On horseback was a bunch of bandits, grinning and laughing. I was disgusted. I set my mirror in ready position and headed over to where they were. I deliberately added weight to my steps, making sure they heard my approach. I wanted them to see who killed them.  
  
A villager screamed, pointing at me. Earlier I had worried they would remember me, now it worked to my advantage.  
  
"THE WHITE DEMON!" the villager shouted. The leader of the bandits turned to me. Seeing me he grinned, and started to laugh.  
  
"A little girl? You think that will stop me." The other bandits laughed. I grinned, how stupid could they get? I stepped forward and turned on my mirror. It glowed and surged with its power. I raised it up.  
  
"Look into my mirror." I whispered. They stared and froze. I smiled demonically as their souls flowed into my mirror. It a small part of my brain I knew that this was wrong, but hadn't they deserved it, killing the village off the way they did? They slumped down on their horses, and I turned my mirror off.  
  
"The White Demon saved us?" circled around me as the surviving villagers looked at me.  
  
"I'll leave if you feel uncomfortable with me around." I said softly. Then a small child came up to me. Slightly scared I looked into the child's deep brown eyes so full of trust.  
  
"Mommy won't get up, can you help her?" the child said, her voice soft and inquiring. I felt the tears well up inside me. How could they kill such a young child's mother?  
  
"Why don't you take me to her." I said using the soft voice parents use, though I looked little more then a child myself. The child nodded and lead me to her mother.  
  
Just as I suspected the woman was dead. I placed my hand over her heart, to see if she breathed, but there was no movement. It didn't seem as if she had died painfully. An arrow prodded out from where her heart was, but the child was probably too young to know that. I grabbed the child's hand and took her back to where the rest of the village stood in shock.  
  
"Will anyone take care of her?" I asked loudly. Everyone stared at me, no one stepped forward. I sighed, then leaned towards the child.  
  
"Little one, I think you'll be coming with me, is that okay?" I asked.  
  
"Isn't Mommy going to come back?"  
  
"No, Little one, but I'll take care of you okay." The child nodded, and retook my hand. I looked back at the village, they too sickened me now. Oh well, the child would be happy now. I led the child away from the village, down another road, one I wasn't familiar with. Perhaps there I could do something about my appearance. Then I remembered something.  
  
"Little one, what's your name?" I questioned. She looked up at me and smiled, revealing two missing front teeth.  
  
"Kohana, and you?"  
  
"Kanna."  
  
A/N: Don't own anything, there disclaimer done.  
  
Thank You WolfbanesHybrid for the wonderful review. 


	4. Day with the Human Child Kohana

"Little one, what's your name?" I questioned. She looked up at me and smiled, revealing two missing front teeth.  
  
"Kohana, and you?"  
  
"Kanna."  
  
* * *  
  
I had adopted Kohana two days ago and was beginning to wonder if I should have. A little girl needed so much care and I was hardly qualified to provide that. Kagura would have known what to do, but she wasn't here. I wanted to find her, but with Kohana here I couldn't do that very easily. I needed to find someone who could care for her, but who?  
  
I didn't know very many people that came across me and survived. The only ones I could think of were Inuyasha and his human friends. That idea was quickly banished, would they accept the care of the girl from me. There it was again, stupid Naraku. How dare he control me even after his death! Would his control over my past hang over me even now?  
  
"Kanna, why did the village call you the White Demon?" Kohana asked pulling at my sleeve. I looked down at her.  
  
"Mommy told my how a white girl demon attacked our village with a purple monster and another black haired woman. She said that the White Demon couldn't be killed and carried a mirror. You're not mean though like Mommy said, so how could you be the White Demon?" Kohana explained looking down.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving, I am the White Demon you speak of, but the story is different then what your Mother told you."  
  
"Oh...but you wouldn't hurt me, would you Kanna?" Kohana looked at me with those trusting brown eyes. I tore my gaze away from her. I would not answer that question; there were too many things to take in.  
  
"Kanna?" Kohana's voice seemed oddly sad. I looked at her again, forgetting my resolve.  
  
"Kohana, I wouldn't hurt you." unless there was no other choice I added softly to myself. Luckily Kohana seemed happy enough with that answer and continued to skip along beside me.  
  
* * *  
  
I had been told ever since I was little that if I was bad the White Demon would come and take me away. Well, oddly enough, now she was, but she was nothing like I had expected. The White Demon was real, a person, not just a myth. She looked only a little older then me, but I knew better. The White Demon never aged, she always was the same.  
  
No one said why, it was just the way things were in my village. We lived near a castle that only a few nights ago faded into the mist. The stories were that the White Demon and her fellow demons lived there, and that a great demon slayer had killed them off. Maybe that was true, Kanna had looked a bit upset.  
  
"Kanna.."  
  
* * *  
  
It was growing dark. When I had traveled alone I didn't worry much about my safety, I could take care of myself. Kohana was a totally different thing. I needed to protect...why was I feeling this way? She wasn't even mine; she was just a girl I picked up. Why had I even bothered? She was more of a nuisance then anything else. She had no use to her whatsoever. She was an orphan that would have been better off in the village amongst her own kind then with a demon known for stealing souls.  
  
Remember that, how in the world was I supposed to explain that one to her. She'd be curious, she'd have to be, and she was a child after all. What in the world had I gotten myself in to? Now I had to find somewhere where we could rest and sleep and then we'd have to do this all over again tomorrow. Oh where was Kagura when you need her?  
  
* * *  
  
It was night, and lucky for me Kohana had no trouble with sleeping outside, and quite frankly seemed to enjoy it. The night, and the fire nearby, seemed to sprout her questions, and I hadn't had a moments rest from them.  
  
"Kanna, who is Naraku and why did he control you?"  
  
"He's my father, in a way; he created me, and possessed my soul. He forced me to do whatever he pleased because of that."  
  
"Are you the only one?"  
  
"Naraku made many of us before he died, Kagura my sister however was the only one besides me that wasn't killed by Inuyasha."  
  
"Who is Inuyasha and why did he want to kill you."  
  
"Inuyasha is a half-demon. He and Naraku were after the same thing and thus became rivals. He only killed us because Naraku was a coward and couldn't fight Inuyasha himself until recently, and he died."  
  
"Are there other demons like you?"  
  
"No, I'm not even really a demon, I'm the void. There are many demons, and some may also be white haired, but no two demons are alike. Just like humans."  
  
"No, I knew that, I meant are there other demons who have adopted human children?"  
  
"Not many have, no fact I only know of one who is still alive, Lord Sesshomaru, I do know however that Sesshomaru's little brother Inuyasha had a human mother, so their father must have had some sympathy to humans. A young girl like you accompanies him, though I do not know under what circumstances."  
  
"Would I meet this Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"He's not the sort of person you'd like to meet." I said in the tone that meant end of discussion. Kohana hastily changed the subject.  
  
"What about your sister Kagura? Is she still alive, why isn't she with you?"  
  
"She was still alive when I last saw her. She always wanted freedom, she left before I really accepted that Naraku and her wouldn't be coming back. Before I came to the village I wanted to find her. Now I don't know what to do."  
  
"Kanna, would you abandon me if Kagura came back?" Kohana asked this trying to seem detached, but I knew that she really needed to know the truth.  
  
"I don't know Kohana, I really don't know. When I was with Naraku he controlled me, I couldn't really think my own thoughts. It was different with Kagura, she wanted freedom. We never really could connect, she was my sister and closer to me then my father, but...If I was to see her now I wouldn't know what to say.  
  
"Kanna, thank you for taking care of me." I smiled at Kohana.  
  
"Your welcome." Tomorrow will bring what it may, but at least tonight I could be free.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Kohana is mine, no taking! Everyone else belongs to... Ummm can't remember right now... Hey can anyone tell me if Kanna is older? Someone said that Kanna, while appearing younger, was actually older then Kagura...but now I can't find that website...so if anyone knows can they tell me.  
  
Lynk89  
  
Ya know what's really funny, I was thinking about that while writing this...kinda. I was thinking how this was just like Sesshomaru and Rin. Thanks for the complement, I just got in this huge obsession with her cuz my sis bought me a poster and I was trying to figure out who everyone was and Kanna is on it. I like the idea of Sesshomaru crossing paths with them...that's an excellent idea...take a lot of work though getting Sesshomaru's attitude down...must go figure that one out...  
  
Noble Skuld the Legend killer  
  
Thank you...yes she has adopted Kohana, why, because you just can't have a person wandering alone on the road. Two makes so much more since! At least that's what the writing teacher said... 


	5. Interlude

INTERLUDE*  
  
I flew on my white feather souring the countryside for sign of my older sister. Yes, older, Kanna was in fact older then me. When she was created Naraku had a hard time making her as old as she should me. The result, a child that would never age. I had turned out more satisfactory. Besides Kanna was never truly fit to be the oldest, I like to think of it as a mistake that Kanna was created first.  
  
"Where is that little white haired brat?" I shouted to the wind.  
  
I had gone to the castle a few days ago when it seemed that Kanna wouldn't be able to pull herself out of the past and get on with her life. I walked to where it was to find it gone, and Kanna with it. I traveled to the nearby village to find everyone in hysterics. I managed to get it out that Kanna had come through here during an attack by some bandits. She saved the village and left with an orphan girl.  
  
Now I had no idea where she was, not even the direction she headed in. Also I was upset at having to kill a dozen or so of those idiot humans just to figure out that yes, Kanna had visited. The fact that Kanna was traveling with a human disgusted me. Did she know that demons did not go below themselves care for such useless mortals? I thought that I had at least taught her better then that.  
  
Finally I spotted another village. I landed in its outskirts, shrunk my feather, and headed inside. Already panic arose.  
  
"Has a white demon come here recently?" I demanded of a few that I captured using my wind control. They squirmed around, altogether panicked. Disgusted I threw them away and summoned another one.  
  
"Has a white demon come here lastly?" I repeated, harsher then before. I was annoyed.  
  
"Yes, a white demon came...with a little girl." I threw him down. So Kanna still had a child with her, or at least the rumors of her having a child were not false. I mean, what white haired demon would have a human child in check? I never did occur to me to further make sure it was Kanna who had passed by.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Don't own anything beside a bunch of stupid villagers, Kohana, and the numerous plot bunnies that died making this fic.  
  
*An Interlude, in a show, is a break between acts. An interlude in music is a different type of playing then the rest of the song. This particular interlude incorporates both ideas, being a break form the real plot line and being written differently then the rest of the story!  
  
WolfbanesHybrid: Thank you, there were also be more from other characters in this chapter!  
  
Melanie (Turtle5434@aol.com): Thank you very much. I thought that was it, though she really doesn't look it, or act like it.  
  
Yumise(Yumise_lunar@yahoo.com)  
  
I know, everyone seems to think that Kanna is evil. Haven't you peeps heard of mind control! About writing, I get like that too, lucky for me I have really annoying friends, who bug me into writing... Also being an expert in Inuyasha is totally awesome. One of my friends, before she moved, was the Inuyasha expert. Maybe that explains why I haven't written as much...she explains the finer details to me...  
  
Lynk89  
  
Thanks for reviewing again! That really, really, helps, especially the Sesshomaru part. I've only seen a few episodes with him and my mom can't seem to figure out where to by Inuyasha manga so I'm totally dependent on the internet, cartoon shows and other peoples fanfics, which never seem to agree... 


	6. The Choice

"Yes, a white demon came...with a little girl." I threw him down. So Kanna still had a child with her, or at least the rumors of her having a child were not false. I mean, what white haired demon would have a human child in check? I never did occur to me to further make sure it was Kanna who had passed by.  
  
* * *  
  
Where was she? Ever since we had arrived at the village Kohana had done nothing but run off and get lost. Last time she had knocked over a fruit stand while playing tag with another kid. The time before it was that she lost track of time and ended up in the lake...when she didn't know how to swim! The girl was doing this on purpose. Sometimes I wish I had never taken her with me. I wasn't any closer to finding Kagura, and at this pace I'd never find her.  
  
I turned around the corner and stopped dead. I quickly hid on the other side of the corner. I peeked around. No, I wasn't seeing things. There was Lord Sesshomaru, watching idly Kohana and some girl play. A toad like demon holding a stick was jumping around, probably complaining about something. Mentally I kicked myself, reminding myself of my stupidity, and complaining about my luck. This village had never heard of the White Demon, but Lord Sesshomaru knew who I was, and who I used to work for.  
  
Why did he have to show up here?  
  
* * *  
  
I knew Kanna would be mad if she found me. She had been last time. It wasn't my fault that the cart happened to be in my way. Rin had crawled under it, but I couldn't because I wasn't small enough. I remember her dragging me out of the crowd before I was pinpointed, but sometimes I think that staying with the crowd might have been better. Kanna didn't get mad much, but she was not happy with me.  
  
Rin had found me exploring the shops with Kanna. Kanna had been attempting to find non-white clothes. The problem wasn't with the clothes, after a while the clothes just turned back white. Kanna said that it had something to do with her being the void. She still hadn't explained that. So Rin and I escaped off. I met her caretaker or something like that. He looked like a toad and was named Jaken. Rin and I didn't like him, he was too toady. There was also Lord Sesshomaru. I semi-knew him, Kanna had mentioned him to me. He seemed like stone. He didn't really react to anything, and he was very quiet. I looked at him, and shading my eyes against the sun saw Kanna duck behind another building. Maybe if I came quickly she wouldn't get too mad.  
  
"Kanna, Kanna!" I shouted racing off to where she was.  
  
* * *  
  
I winced when Kohana called out my name. Just my luck, Lord Sesshomaru would look to see who she was calling too. He'd see me, and urghh that would lead to complicated things I didn't want to think about. Why couldn't I have stayed at the castle? Why, why, why did I have to take a leaf out of Kagura's book! Why couldn't I have just found Kagura and traveled with her? Why did everything happen to me!  
  
Kohana rounded the corner and hit me full on. I almost fell from the impact, Kohana did.  
  
"Kanna, I'm sorry I ran off, I was just so bored. So I saw Rin and we decided to play and...you're not mad are you?" Kohana bubbled up. I closed my eyes and counted down from ten. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two...  
  
"No, Kohana, I'm not, just don't run off next time." At that moment Rin appeared.  
  
"Rin is sorry for getting Kohana in trouble." Rin said. I stared at her a bit. Why was she talking like that?  
  
"Rin, don't run off like that!" the toad demon said appearing on our side of the corner. Then he saw me.  
  
"You!" he accused. I stiffened, reaching for my mirror. Kohana grabbed my arm.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kohana said. I winced again and dropped my mirror. Could things get any worse?  
  
* * *  
  
I landed the feather next to my older sister. That stupid toad that followed Lord Sesshomaru was there along with two girls.  
  
"Kanna, I've been looking for you." I said shrinking my feather and putting it away. Kanna turned around and winced. Was she not happy to see her own sister?  
  
"Kagura." She said, it was a statement, not a greeting. I had chased her around for this? I wanted an explanation! Who were these children, why had she left the castle, and what had happened!  
  
"KANNA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHO IS SHE AND WHY IN THE WORLD IS SHE WITH YOU!" I shouted letting my rage overwhelm me. I knew I should have waited until my feelings were under control.  
  
"I would like to know the answer to that myself."  
  
* * *  
  
I had to ask? Lord Sesshomaru would have been hard enough to deal with, now Kagura! I admit earlier I would have wanted to see her, but not now!  
  
"A lot of places. Where have you been?" I retorted. Kagura stuttered. I smirked; she didn't expect anything besides mild resistance. I was the older sister, was that so hard of her to accept?  
  
"I..I..I..who is she?" she stuttered. I didn't expect her collect herself that quickly.  
  
"That is Kohana; I've been taking care of her." I laced the last part with venom. I practically dared Kagura to try something.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kanna, I'm your sister, abandon her and come home." I tried. She had changed. She had never been that defiant. When had it happened, had it always been there?  
  
"No..." Kanna replied, but her voice was hesitant. She was cracking. This was my sister; we had been together all our lives. She couldn't abandon me for some little kid she barely knew!  
  
"Kanna, what is she too you? I'm your sister." I coaxed. Not so defiant now was she, I snickered.  
  
* * *  
  
Why wasn't anyone helping me? Couldn't they see that something was wrong? I looked at Rin, she was confused, Sesshomaru was like steel, Jaken unsure, and Kohana looking slightly betrayed. What would I do, what should I do.  
  
"Kanna, please, come with me, I miss you." I looked down. There was no use, I already knew the outcome. I would go. I looked up to Sesshomaru and locked gazes. I flickered by glance to Kohana, pleading for him to understand and take care of her. He nodded, it was the briefest of nods, but he agreed. I looked up at Kagura, and turned to follow her.  
  
"Kanna!" Kohana called out, but I didn't do a thing.  
  
* * *  
  
She walked away from me, she didn't even turn. She didn't say good-bye. Then again she never did say for sure she'd never abandon me. I just assumed, but she had told me herself. She had never been sure. Who was I compared to her sister?  
  
"Kanna!" I cried out again. I started to run toward her, but a firm grip held me back. I looked up to find Lord Sesshomaru holding me back. He didn't look at me though. He stared ahead at Kanna's retreating form. Was he wondering why she left? I couldn't tell, he had an unreadable face.  
  
* * *  
  
I heard Kohana's cries, but I didn't do anything. I remembered the day I told her that I didn't know. It had been a lie all along. Somewhere, somehow I knew that I would give her up for my sister. It was amazing; I had escaped the slavery of Naraku. I had thought that I was finally free, only to see that I was a slave to my own sister.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Don't own anything beside a bunch of stupid villagers, Kohana, and the numerous plot bunnies that died making this fic.  
  
PEOPLE! This is the time to tell me what you think. You have two options- one I will leave the story as it is, or –two I will write an epilogue which will take sometime after this last scene. So please review and tell me what you think. If this turns out to be the last chapter I want everyone who reviewed to know that they really made my day. You guys got to me to get off my lazy bum and actually work on this. For that I commentate you and thank you!  
  
WolfbanesHybrid:  
  
Thank you. Ummm, W.H., I uhh, kinda told you who the other 'white demon' is. I kinda know you in real life. Oh don't worry, more plot bunnies will die. They're dropping like flies!  
  
Sesshomarufan17:  
  
Yes, I noticed it was short too. I wanted to add more, but I can't write Sesshomaru correctly and Rin is really hard to write with all that third person... hope this is longer!  
  
Lynk89  
  
Thanks for reviewing again! You are such an awesome reviewer! I just love people like you! Thank you for the location...must tell peeps that! Also no....Kanna is not the white demon mentioned...I think this chapter kinda tells you who is it was. I will update quickly...as soon as I figure out who's plotting to decorate my locker...I told them not too! 


	7. The Return

* * Years Later (When Kohana and Rin are about 15) * *  
  
I stared down from the top of the hill. Rin was walking at a sedate pace, attempting to gain Lord Sesshomaru's approval. At least she had stopped talking in third person; it had started to get on my nerves after so many years. I stopped because I remembered this village; it was the very same village where Kanna had left me years before.  
  
After Kanna had left I was alone. I spent a lot of time trying to think what I had done wrong. I thought of nothing. Then I cried, I cried a long time. I know that Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken had fed me and kept me safe, but I ignored them. It was Lord Sesshomaru that told me that there was nothing I could do. He said that Kanna was a demon and demons frowned upon weakness. If I didn't get up then Kanna would never accept me. So I left, and I followed them. I grew up with Rin as my sister, sometimes in Lord Sesshomaru's fortress, sometimes on the road. I think that Rin forgot Kanna, but for some reason I never could. Now I was here at the place that had haunted me for some many years.  
  
Rin paused a moment, then beckoned me. I smiled, and began to follow her to the town. I looked back and saw Lord Sesshomaru watching me. I smiled, a fake one, but he seemed reassured, at least he didn't watch me. I walked into the village, watching the wares. That was when it struck me, this place was prosperous, but had no defense. How come it hadn't been attacked yet? Surely many would want to take the supplies, where they that stupid?  
  
"Excuse me, but where are your warriors?" I asked a woman running a stand.  
  
"We don't have them."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we don't need them."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Whenever someone attacks, the White Demon leaves her cave and saves us with her mirror."  
  
"Thank you." I said, but my voice caught. The White Demon? Kanna! I practically leaped in the air. It had to be Kanna, there was no other white demon. I raced off to find Rin.  
  
Rin was inspecting some jewelry. I practically threw my hands up in exasperation; nothing but the promise of jewels would tear her away now. I rolled my eyes and left. After all these years I had hoped that someone would come with me. I guess I would have to be alone when I finally met with Kanna.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kanna." I turned from my mirrors. I had collected them over the years, to use to hold the souls I had collected. I wiped my hands from the dust and stared at Lord Sesshomaru.  
  
"You're back." I said. He nodded. I gestured for him to take a seat. He sat down. I knew he was studying my, though I hadn't changed at all since he last saw me.  
  
"Why didn't you get her when Kagura died?" I winced. That was still a bit of a touchy subject.  
  
"I've been busy." I said, though it wasn't much of an answer. His eyebrow lifted.  
  
"Is she still with you?" I asked, changing the subject. He nodded. I tried to smile; I had hoped that she wasn't. I knew that she would find out about me. I tossed a fake smile, and followed Lord Sesshomaru out. If I had to meet her, I'd meet her on my own terms.  
  
* * *  
  
I saw her walking toward me with Lord Sesshomaru. It startled me how little she had changed. She was still a child, though I knew she had lived for a long time. I was scared, she knew I was here, and had had more time to prepare herself to meet me.  
  
"Kanna?" I croaked. I could feel tears welling up. Years without her had made me forget about her, but I had never truly healed. I remembered how she left me, how she didn't even say goodbye. I remembered the horrible years afterwards, when I was haunted by her betrayal. All this flashed through my mind while Kanna did nothing.  
  
"How could you?" She looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry." I bit back my tears. Then I gave up, it was too hard.  
  
* * *  
  
I remember falling to my knees, the tears taking control, ripping my mental defenses away like the currant sweeps away leaves. I remember her wrapping her arms around me, telling me it was okay. I had known that it was hard for her, she had never been good at that stuff, but I had taken reassurance. I had been happy, if only for a while, and then it occurred.  
  
* * *  
  
I stared at the top of the hill, in my bleached white dress. I stared at the two stones mournfully. One was empty, the marker of my sister Kagura, I had never received her body back. The second had a body, one shot with arrows.  
  
Kohana had come, and she had cried. I tried my best to comfort her, and didn't notice the riders until it was too late. I jumped up and raced to my cave, pulling Kohana along with me. I grabbed my mirror, and told her to stay put. She didn't listen. She ran out after me, and the bandits, shot her. I broke all the rules I built, listening to their plight before attacking. I had seen this type before. I remembered the bandits from the day I had found Kohana. I raised my mirror high, and in moments they were dead, or as good as it.  
  
Lord Sesshomaru helped me bury Kohana. I didn't cry, I had cried the day that I lost her. I was overcome by the grief; I was alone in the world.  
  
Then It struck me. I was finally free. I had lost Naraku, Kagura, and Kohana, but I was free. Now, I didn't want to be free. I'd willingly sacrifice my freedom, if I could only have them back. But, for me , there would be no return to the way things where. What was done, was done, and there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
I am free.  
  
* * *  
  
You may be wondering why I killed Kohana. I'm not really sure. I think it was because of the title, the story itself, and the way my mind works. You see I was telling one of my friends my plot line, and she wanted Kanna to go with Kohana. I however really wanted to put in the free thing. So I decided to write the epilogue with a happy ending. However as I was reading another book, I came across another thought. The only was Kanna would truly be free, was if all the ties to this place where cut. So that, I think, is what made Kohana die.  
  
A/N: THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH! THIS WAS THE MOST RESPONSE I HAVE EVER GOTTEN IN A STORY AND I WAS SO DELIGHTED. YOU GUYS REALLY MADE MY DAY(S)! So thank You: Lynk89, WolfbanesHybrid, Sesshomarufan17, silence of deep snow, A- chan, Yumise, Noble Skuld the Legend killer, Reality, and Twin Kats. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!  
  
WolfbanesHybrid:  
  
You are really weird sometimes. *backs away* You like JAKEN!! *whimpers* help!  
  
Sesshomarufan17:  
  
Thank you. Yeah, I kinda think that I was a bit mean to her...but I couldn't make her a Mary Sue so she had to be...neglected? I think it's a bit sad because I was listening to really depressing songs......  
  
Lynk89  
  
Well thank you for the complement on the story. I was planning on writing the epilogue; I just wasn't sure how people would take to it...so I asked. About the locker thing...well it was really funny what they did to it. I was laughing all day whenever someone brought it up...I've got really weird friends.  
  
AND THIS IS THE END! 


End file.
